1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to processors, and more particularly to translation lookaside buffer mechanisms with in processors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most processor designs that have paging mechanisms as part of the memory subsystem and include a translation lookaside buffer (TLB) to shorten the time required to do page translations and access memory. Although conventional TLB structures have been sufficient in providing physical address translations for a long time, in certain systems conventional TLB structures may not provide results fast enough.